iBrawl with Bakugan
by ShunKazamis-Girl
Summary: Sequel to Shunskitten's iCarly/Bakugan crossover "iJustice". Nevel and the Vexos challenges the iCarly gang to a battle and it's up to Ace and the Resistance to teach them how to brawl. Slight AU and OCs inside.
1. Phone call for Sam

**Carly: **I'm Carly~!

**Sam:** I'm Sam~!

**Carly and Sam: **AND THIS IS iCARLY! XD

**Carly: **Tonight, we're going to have a special guest right here on our webshow.

**Sam: ***echos* _Special guest, special guest_~ _webshow, webshow, webshow_~

**Freddie: ***yells from back of camera* SAM!

**Sam: **Sorry! Can't help it. XP

**Carly: **^^ Anyway, our special guest is a writer and an iCarly fan from Langley, British Columbia, Canada…

**Sam: **So give it up for…

**Carly and Sam: **EUGENE KANG! Woo hoo~! XD

**Eugene: ***appears on front of camera* Hey dudes, you guys are off the hook, yo! XD

**Freddie: ***stares from camera* Wow,.. you look so hot…

**Eugene: ***glares* Watch it, Fredweird. =_=

**Freddie: ***flinches* O.O

**Sam: **That's just like I would say to him! XD You're so awesome. *squeezes Eugene*

**Eugene: **Thanks. *^^* Ok, this 2nd fanfiction crossover of mine is a sequel based on Shunskitten's (you guys may also know her as Cheryl, lol) iCarly/Bakugan crossover "iJustice". I thought that it was so funny, I asked her if I can make a sequel for her with her permission. All credits go to Shunskitten (aka Cheryl), ya hear? .ONWARD WITH MY NEW BAKUGAN/iCARLY FANFIC! XDD

Carly Shay watched in disbelief as she watched her best friend, the destructive yet totally lovable Samantha Puckett (Sam for short), chugging an entire bowl of really spicy chilli.

"Sam, how could you eat something that spicy?" Carly asked Sam, who was almost done with the bowl.

"I was hungry! And besides, I love spicy chilli!" Sam replied with her mouth full.

"Well, if you keep eating it like this, you'll turn into a human bonfire." Freddie Benson shot back while adjusting his camera lens.

Sam glared at Freddie who backed away. Carly went to the fridge to get some Wahoo punch when Spencer entered the living room.

"Hey Carly! You'd seen that green hair dye?" He asked in a urgent voice. "I can't find it!"

Carly sighed. "It's in your room, remember? The one with the mint-green nozzle."

"Oh yeah… no wonder I put it there…."

"What's it for, anyway?" Sam cut off his train of thought.

"That's for to dye that wig for my sculpture!" Spencer saw blank looks on Carly's, Sam's and Freddie's faces so he needed to be a bit more logic. "You know… of Ace coming out through a wall?"

"Oh yeah….." All 3 of them said at once.

"Man, it's been a while since my big bro was here while Nerdvil had to confess what he tried to do with him…." Sam cringed at the thought of Nevel's name. "Wonder what he's up to now?"

Just then, a random ringtone rang; it was coming from Sam's PearPhone.

"1 sec." Sam turned on her phone and listened. "Hello?.. _OH MY GOD_, seriously? That's awesome! Gotta tell the others… bye." She hung up. "No way, guess what?" She said excitingly.

"You just won a lifetime supply of random food for free?" Carly guessed.

"Justin Beiber's shaving a puppy?" Spencer randomly wondered.

"You're going to quit annoying me as long as I live?" Freddie asked.

"No! I just got a call from Ace." All 3 jaws dropped as Sam declared the news. "He said that he'll be visiting here for a week by 3, 2, 1..."

Just then, the doorbell rang at Carly's place… and out came a certain mint-green haired, gray-eyed dude…

**Eugene: **Ok.. this is like,…I don't know. Hope you guys think it's good!


	2. Arrival of Ace, Baron, and Mira

**Eugene: **And for our first segment-

**Carly: **Sam and I are gonna do some street viewing! XD

**Eugene: **Street viewing? o.o With what?

**Sam: **With this baby! *dangles hidden camera that looks like Freddie being wedgied*

**Freddie: **SAM! Why the heck did you get a hidden camera looking like me getting a wedgie?

**Sam: **Because it looks awesome. :3

**Eugene: **Nice one. Now let's street view! XD

_**After Carly's and Sam's street viewing later**_**…**

**Freddie: **Alright Eugene, you're up.

**Eugene: **Ok… *takes wedgied Freddie cam and looks down on street below* …..man, it's so dark, I can't see anything! *spots something* Wait a sec…

_**Meanwhile below the streets of Seattle…**_

**Ren:** Star-chan! You got to help me out here!

**Star:** Aww, what's wrong?

**Ren: ***exhales* Ok, I got a crush on.. a friend of mine.. who's a girl obviously. But I don't how to confess that I love her!

**Star: ***sighs* Well I don't really know in this case but..

_**Back to the studio above…**_

**Eugene: **No way…. oh yeah, ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 2!

"Ace!"

"Lil sis!"

Sam and her tough-guy-like older brother, Ace, hugged each other fiercely.

"Dude, I was so surprised that you're coming to visit!" Sam commented.

"Yeah, it's only for a week." Ace said. "Cecili's visiting Cheryl anyway so here I am."

"Nice~"

Just then, Ace and the iCarly gang heard random sounds near the stairs leading to the halls outta nowhere.

"OUCH, OOF, OUCH, OUCH, OUCH, _DAMN IT, YOU FREAKIN' STAIRS_!- OUCH."

"Did anyone just hear a random dude fall down the stairs?" Freddie asked.

"….uh, yeah, about that…" Ace wondered off nervously as sweatdrops fell on his face. "Be right back." He rushed to the source of the sound. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer went blank.

"….Ok, is it just me or is Ace hiding something from us?" Carly asked, breaking the silence.

"No idea but it better be not too scary." Spencer replied. Ace reappeared in the room, now has his arm around a young, muscular boy with spiky pink/purple hair and a red headband.

"Ace, let me go already! Mira's gonna kill me…" The boy complained.

"No way!" Ace yelled at the boy's ear, sounding harsh.

"Ok, who's the nub here?" Sam asked him, pointing at the strange boy.

"That's Baron. A clumsy friend of mine…" Ace said with an annoyed look.

"AND I'M NOT A CLUMSY NUB!" The strange boy, Baron, yelled out, irritated. A blood vessel popped out of his head. All of a sudden, a slender girl wearing a reddish brown jumpsuit (with uneven legging sizes on each leg [right's short, left's long] and a orange crossed belt, fyi), white boots, white mini-jacket, and a yellow motorcycle helmet appeared. When she took her helmet, it revealed that the girl has short orange hair and sapphire blue eyes. She even wore a silver locket with a yellow jewel on her neck. The girl went towards Baron and smacked him upward on the head.

"OUCH! That hurt, Mira!" Baron whined, rubbing his head.

"Well, that's what you get for tripping on the stairs _and_ for touching that lady's behind on the bus!" The girl yelled.

"And who's the hot chick?" Freddie pointed out.

The girl turned, smirking. "I'm glad you asked, camera boy. My name is Mira." She turned back to Ace and winked.

"Ok Ace, _why_ are those two here with ya?" Sam demanded for an answer, ignoring Carly saying, "Sam!". Ace took a deep breath and said this:

"Those two… _THEY also want to stay in Seattle for the week_."


	3. Baron's random sleep glomp

**Carly: **Ok, Ace, Baron, and Mira just stopped by..

**Sam: **So give 'em a big welcome over there! *presses remote button for applause*

**Ace, Baron, and Mira: ***waves* XD

**Eugene: **….any idea on what we should do right now?

**Sam: **Spit take! XD

_**After 5 spit takes later….**_

**Carly: **Ok, Eugene, why don't ya make Baron here spit out his drink.

**Eugene: **^^ Ok!

**Baron: **HEY! *starts sipping orange soda* P:

**Eugene: **Umm…. _c'mon, think of something…._ hey Baron, this may sound insane to you and the others but..

**Baron: ***still drinking* Mm?

**Eugene: **REN'S GOT A CRUSH ON A GIRL HERE! *gasps* *covers mouth*

**Baron: ***spits out entire soda and gags* O.O

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, and Mira: **O.O

**Eugene: **Oops…. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 3! XP

"No way…." Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer all said together with 4 jaws wide open.

"Why didn't you mention _that_ part, Ace?" Sam demanded.

"It wasn't my idea!" Ace yelled back. "Baron made me…"

"Aw c'mon! I only wanna tag along with you and Mira-" Baron said in frustration.

"No you didn't. You _made_ me tag along with you while following Ace around like a lost puppy." Mira pointed out.

"Yeah, but Ace is actually more like a Pomeranian with spikes." Sam finished.

Mira glared, making the others back away with wide eyes. Carly broke the silence.

"Hey Sam, didn't your place got, um.. enough rooms for Ace _and with Baron and Mira_?" She asked Sam.

"Sorry Carls, but my mom only saved enough chiz for Ace to stay. She can't do that for 2 more.." Sam replied.

"Damn." Came Ace's response. He then turned to Carly and Spencer. "Can you two let Baron and Mira stay at your place while I'm at it?" He asked.

"Spencer?" Carly asked as she turned to face Spencer.

"Of course!" He agreed excitingly. "The more the merrier 'til the place smells like Justin Beiber with a beaver." Everyone else went blank on him.

"What? That was a joke!" He reassured them.

It was night time afterwards and it was late out. Carly was sleeping in her new chic lavender, high-tech room and Mira was sleeping quietly on a mattress next to Carly's bed. Meanwhile, Spencer was in his messy, vintage-style room, snoring like a bear… _and then it happened. _Before he could fire up another snore, _someone glomped him shut_. He screamed a manly-yet-totally-girly scream.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream woke up Carly and Mira. They went for the source of Spencer's scream and rubbed their eyes.

"Whatever is the matter here?" Mira asked, feeling sleepy.

"Yeah." Carly said. "You totally freaked us out and-" Carly and Mira saw the entire scene: _Baron glomped Spencer HARD_.

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Mira, and Baron: **O.O

**Eugene: **You guys, I'm totally sorry for what I just said and- oh crap. XP


	4. Ace's angry reaction

**Eugene: ***doom* TT TT

**Ace: **Aw c'mon! Cut the act already!

**Sam: **Dude, seriously. She ain't talking much right now.

**Ace: **Watch it, Puckett. *glares*

**Carly: **O_O Ok… anyway, we should do the next segment of iCarly pretty soon-

**Mira: **Wait. What if the thing that Eugene said was true?

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Baron, and Ace: **…we haven't thought about _that_.

**Mira: **Exactly. We must go down to see if there's proof that makes it true or not.

**Freddie: **But we can't cancel our show!

**Carly: **Don't worry. *turns to Eugene* Can you handle the rest of the show for us for a few minutes?

**Eugene: ***perks up* * now fangirl crazy* OMG! OK! xDD You can count on me!

**Carly: ***grins* Thanks.

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, that reminds me…. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 4!

The next day, Carly, Mira, and Spencer all didn't get much sleep last night… _thanks to Baron. _Last night, he randomly glomped Spencer in his sleep, which made him scream like a guy who sounds like a girl.

"Nice going, Baron…" Mira said sleepily, she had trouble continuing to sleep after what had happened.

Just then, the doorbell rang. Carly rubbed her eyes and slowly walked to the door. She opened it. Sam and Ace were there.

"Hey…" Carly greeted to them as she tried hard not to fall asleep again. "What's up?"

"Dude! I heard some girly-sounding guy screaming last night!" Sam said, wide awake despite the fact she had dark circles.

"Oh, that wasn't some girly-guy." Spencer reminded her. "That was me." Sam went blank on him.

"What was going on last night, anyways?" Ace wondered, desperate for the reason of what happened earlier. Everyone else except him and Sam didn't say anything 'til Mira said it.

"…_Baron glomped Spencer in the middle of the night_."

Everyone else, yet again, went blank but then Ace's face turned red as hot sauce and practically blew his tough, mint green top off.

"BAARRROOOONNNNN!" He angrily screamed out loud with a blood vessel popping out of his head. Just then, Baron came into the living room.

"Mornin' guys! Watcha- doing…." He saw the look on Ace's face and went, "_Uh-oh_…"

"BARON, YOU'RE GONNA TO BE A DEAD HAOS BRAWLER, YA HEAR ME?" Came Ace's angry voice. Baron turned pale as a marshmallow and ran away for his life. Ace chased him all over the house. Carly and Spencer looked shocked at the sight of this but Mira just shook her head.

"You guys, don't worry. That happens to Baron sometimes when he's near random people." She explained to them. "Ace can get all angry at the sight of this."

"I'll go torturing my brother.." Sam sighed, taking a metal spatula with her.

"I'll handle Baron, too." Mira went to the kitchen drawers and took out a rolling pin. "This shall be over quickly…" They left the room. Carly and Spencer looked at each other.

"Man, this is gonna be a long day…" Spencer said.

_**Meanwhile down at the streets of Seattle…**_

**Star: **(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: In case you're wondering about this girl who was also here in chappie 2, that's Star; she's also a fanfiction writer, AquosBrawlerStar. She really liked my Bakugan/Vampire Knight crossover, "Ren and the Night Class." Anyway, read her stories and subscribe to her, ya hear me?) Hey Ren, do you think that anyone else heard us talking about this?

**Ren: **I'm not sure but perhaps not…

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Baron, and Mira: **WE HEARD THAT!

**Star and Ren: **O.O Oops…

_**Meanwhile in New Vestroia somewhere…**_

**?: ***chuckles to himself* *reads this fanfiction chapter while watching recent iCarly episode while Eugene's taking over* Interesting… looks like that I'll have to visit Earth to see this for myself.. and that human girl over there… *evil laugh*


	5. Baron's epic singing

**Eugene: ***turns camera to self* I'm Eugene aka ShunKazamis-Girl and this is iCarly! XD The only webshow that features the awesome things in the world! XD Sorry 'bout this but um,.. the iCarly gang along with Ace, Baron, and Mira had... something to take care of. In the meantime, I'm filling in for them for a moment. So as you're waiting, please enjoy this little video clip of the entire iCarly gang fighting a random invader of the universe! *finds Sam's remote and presents clip*

_**After the clip's over...**_

**Eugene: **Ok, isn't that one cool or what? *presses applause button* Next on iCarly, the gang's still- *checks watch* not back yet so now I'm gonna present- *sees random ominous mist* hey, what the?

**?:** *in mysterious voice* Eugene Kang…..

**Eugene: **OK, WHOEVER'S DOING IT, SHOW YOURSELF! I MEAN, LITERALLY!

**?: **Glad to... recognize me? *smirks* *reveals as a certain someone*

**Eugene: ***gasps* OMG... Spectra? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**Spectra:** Aw come now, I'm only here to disrupt that little web show... *reaches over for camera*

**Eugene: **DUDE, DON'T DO IT! DON'T-

**Spectra: ***turns off entire webshow*

**Eugene: **TT TT Damn it…

**Spectra: ***turns to her* Now where was I..? Oh yes, I remember now.. *grabs her and does something sinister...*

**Eugene: ***holds up random sign, "ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 5!" before passing out…* X.X

**Spectra: ***evil laugh*

Later that day, it was getting close to night time. Ace ended up hit by Sam's metal spatula and Mira's rolling pin. Same thing with Baron, since he should be the more to have more discipline. They both had throbbing pains on their heads but luckily, Ace calmed down from his burning rage earlier on Baron. He impatiently waited for Sam, who went with Carly, Freddie, and Spencer to get a smoothie from their favourite smoothie store, the Groovy Smoothie. As he did, Mira broke the silence.

"How long had they been gone, Ace?" She asked, stretching her arms from exhaustion; to her, beating Baron and Ace with a rolling pin was hard work.

"No clue. But Sam should've called us about _what time _they'll come back." Ace said. He turned to Baron, who was singing "XOXOXO" by Black Eyed Peas (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: That's one of my fave songs, lol! XD If you wanna listen to it, go to Youtube or send me a e-mail so that I can give you the link, ok?) in his PearPod while using a spoon as a microphone. Meanwhile, as Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer came back from the Groovy Smoothie with 4 smoothies in hand, they heard Baron's voice singing the exact song..

_Ay girl, you know our special._

_Wanna jump through the phone,_

_Give it your best, though._

_Wanna hold you tight, never let go,_

'_Cause your love's like magic, presto._

_Girl, let's tangle up like a pretzel._

_Karma sutra, loving baby, let's go._

_Girl, I put you in a trance like tiesto_

_But I ain't talkin' 'bout techno._

_Girl, you stole my heart like a clefto,_

_Butterfly's in my tummy, need Pepto._

_Besmo baby, give me more sex though,_

_It's your pleasure like I'm geco._

_Girl, will I stop loving you?_

_Heck no!_

_Honestly, I think you got me in a hex, yo._

_When I'm with you, it's all perfecto._

_When I'm leavin' you, hit me with that text talkin' 'bout that:_

_XOXOXO. That XOXOXO._

_Hit me with that XOXOXO, that XOXOXO…_

Carly opened the door and went in to find that _Baron's actually singing the exact song_. And he was awesome! However, as Baron saw the looks on Carly's and the other guy's faces, he stopped singing and went blank as paper.

"C-C-Carly, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to- t-t-trash in your place like that, I-" Baron stuttered for an explanation.

"Oh my god! Your singing's awesome!" Carly complimented in awe and amazement.

"Yeah! Way to use your singin' chiz!" Sam cheered. Freddie and Spencer just clapped their hands in applause. Baron blushed hard.

"Thanks, you guys…" He felt like he can't stop blushing. Just then, Carly had an idea.

"Hey Baron, wanna have stardom by later tonight?"

Later while Carly, Sam, and Freddie's webshow, iCarly's airing online that night, Carly and Sam did their usual awesome impression.

"And now on our next iCarly…"

"Sam and I just met this cool yet clumsy friend of her brother, Ace…" Carly announced as Freddie's camera directed towards Ace and back again.

"But he's sings like it's epic!" Sam finished, excitingly.

"So let's all give a hand to…"

"BARON LELTOY!" Carly and Sam both clapped as Sam pressed the applause button on her special blue remote. Baron came in and waved like crazy.

"C'mon dude! Show us your vocal skills as you're…" Sam pressed a different button and the sound systems now say, "RANDOM DANCING~!" and played that song. Baron sang along to "XOXOXO" as Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, and Mira all danced randomly.

However, while iCarly's still playing, the gang didn't realize that _a evil organization was watching them_. Someone who had blonde hair and was wearing red boy band-like clothing and a red mask with piercing blue eyes was watching the action that was taking place from a high-tech computer inside a dark room…

"Well, well. This is interesting… the Resistance must've got themselves into this so-called webshow, iCarly….. looks like I'll have to pay them a visit… _and to kidnap that girl, Carly for my sole purposes_… but first I'll need to teach someone the ways of the Vexos…."

**Spectra: ***smirks* Now I can't decide who to take on first… that brawler girl, Eugene or that iCarly girl, Carly…. but I'm sticking with my choice here.

**Eugene: **X.X


	6. Spectra recruits Nevel

_**Meanwhile below the streets of Seattle…**_

**Mira: **Admit it, you guys. Eugene told us what you guys were discussing here. And we aren't leaving until you say that it's true or not.

**Ren: ***mutters* You have _got _to be kidding me…

**Sam: **Nope. We ain't lying.

**Freddie: **Yeah, tell us the truth, you two.

**Star: ***sweatdrops* …..

**Ren: **…I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE, OK?

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Baron, and Mira: **O.O No way…

**Ren: ***sighs* Way.. her name is Fabia.

**Baron: **Ha! We knew it! *points at Ren* That explains why you're always looking so nervous around her! You _like_ her.

**Star: ***mutters* Can't believe that we're busted, Ren… -.-"

**Ren: **I know… -.-

**Carly: **….Wait a second, how long did we left Eugene in charge of iCarly, anyway?

**Freddie: ***checks watch* 20 minutes… damn it! We must've left it on standby for too long! We gotta get back in there!

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Baron, and Mira: ***heads straight to iCarly studio*

**Ren and Star: ***follows them*

(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: ONWARD TO CHAPTER 6!)

Back in Seattle somewhere, Nevel Papperman, an 11-year-old boy who was a website critic and who runs .com (a site that reviews other sites on the web), was watching iCarly and gawked at the sight of Baron singing "XOXOXO" while doing random dancing with the gang.

"Oh poo! That is the worst form of dancing I'd ever seen! What kind of boy is he?" He sneered at Baron in the screen.

But then at the end of the show, he saw Carly's smile forming on her lips after congratulating Baron on his outstanding performance.

"_I may despise but Carly looks so beautiful when she's smiling…" _Nevel sighed to himself. _"But I still can't believe that she won't kiss me_!"

As he thought about that, he felt pure, sheer hate inside of his body. He felt it raging, raging, spreading, spreading…. he hated that Carly won't kiss him so much, he felt like that he wants to demolish iCarly _and _to destroy Carly, Sam, Freddie, and even Spencer…

"I DESPISE THE iCARLY GANG AND ALONG WITH ACE AND THOSE OTHER GUYS WITH THEM!" Nevel screamed out loud. As he was about to scream it again,… _an ominous voice answered him_..

"Don't you always." The voice chuckled at him.

All of a sudden, _the room and the computer are gone_. Instead, Nevel found himself in a church-like building somewhere surrounded by complete black darkness. He looked around in a daze, realizing that the only light in the room was from a stained glass window featuring a crimson and black dragon with a gold horn, a cyborg-looking eye, and a fierce expression on its face. Nevel stepped closer to the window, curious of it but not knowing the evil force it brought…. he went closer, closer, closer… just then, the eye from the dragon flashed a blinding, bright red and Nevel fell back, trying to shield his eyes from the brightness. But he didn't block in time and a powerful, uncontrollable urge took control of him..

"Well, well, it seems like that you're now chosen!" The voice boomed again, closer now.

"Ok, who the devil are you? Show yourself!" Nevel demanded out loud.

"I am Spectra Phantom!" The voice announced, finally revealing the true form: Spectra was a teenage boy with long, spiked dyed blonde hair, pink eyebrows, and piercing-looking light blue eyes revealing from a red computer-generated mask on the upper half of his face. He was wearing crimson cloak-like jacket that was boy-band-like with a black fur trim under a black top and black jean leggings. A gold band twisted around left leg, trailing down to his boots and the white jagged ends of his jacket. He also wore white gloves and had something black and red on his arm. To most people, especially girls, he may look hot and handsome in a horrific way, but in Nevel's case, he looked like a rockstar idiot.

"….Your looks disgust me." Nevel pointed out. However, Spectra didn't even look offended at all.

"That's what you think, but you did not even notice what's raging on in you all this time." He smirked.

"What? What is it?" Nevel demanded.

Spectra kept his gaze on Nevel. "You, Nevel Papperman, are clearly one of us, _the Vexos_!"

As Nevel heard of this, he went blank before saying, "What kind of a name is that? Some boy-band?"

"No. Clearly, it is an evil organization that only lets the baddest, the most powerful brawlers join.." Spectra explained. "I will only explain more about this if you join me."

Nevel backed away in refusal. "No. No way! I would not join some looser organization of this propaganda.. besides, if you're _really_ wanting me to join, what's in it for me?"

Then Spectra said it in the most evil yet seductive voice, "Join me and I will help you destroy the iCarly gang _and help you sabotage iCarly_."

Nevel, who was shivering in thought, gave some thought about this before saying, "Will she get a kiss from me?"

Spectra chuckled. "Of course you do."

"Then… then…. _I shall join you_." Nevel finally declared out loud. He kneeled down on his knees, bowing down on Spectra, who said with an evil laugh:

"_Yes… YES_! _Together, you and us Vexos will put an end to the iCarly gang and the Resistance themselves to enslave all bakugan and every human in Earth_!"

_**Back at the now-dark studio…**_

**Eugene:** X.X

**Spectra: **Finally… now I shall do what I must… *grabs edge of her shirt and starts pulling it off…*

**?: **KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER, SPECTRA!


	7. After the show

**Spectra:** What the? Who the hell are you? *points at mysterious guy*

**?: **Hey, don't you even recognize me?… *takes off cover from hood and reveals himself as a certain dude*

**Spectra: **What the? _Shun_! How did you find me here? You and the pathetic Resistance don't even watch iCarly nor where is it filming!

**Shun: **That doesn't matter because Ace, Mira, and Baron actually _showed_ me one of those episodes! Now tell me, _what the hell had you done to Eugene_? *takes out kunai and raises it to chin-length*

**Spectra: **Oh don't worry about that. *smirks* I only done a little damage to her and this so-called webshow here…

**Shun: ***growls* *charges at Spectra with kunai*

**Spectra: ***disappears*

**Shun: ***stops* O.O

(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: ONWARD TO CHAPPIE 7!)

"Nice job out there, Baron." Carly said to him as they followed Sam, Freddie, Ace, and Mira back to the living room on the first floor (the iCarly studio was at the 3rd floor).

"Hahaha, thanks!" Baron replied with a big grin on his face. "I just hope people will see me as famous!"

"Yeah right..." Everyone else rolled their eyes in sarcasm. As they made it to the living room, Sam already went into the kitchen, digging for something to eat from the fridge.

"Got any ribs?" She asked. "I'm still hungry!"

"Sorry Sam, but you ate some already and we ran out." Carly said. As Sam heard this, she put on a sad, pouty face. Carly doesn't want to see Sam like this so to cheer her up, she said, "But there's some fried chicken with your name on it."

"_Yeah_! _Fried chicken_! _Woo hoo~_!" Sam started to quickly search for the fried chicken and as she found them, she unwrapped the plastic wrap and started eating.

"Hey Sam! Save some for me, would ya?" Baron asked her, heading to the kitchen. Sam tossed him a chicken wing but it landed straight towards Baron's forehead. He nearly got hit but managed to catch it, despite the fact that he had some cooking oil near his headband. Baron started to eat noisily, the same way Sam does it.

"Great. Now there's _two_ pigs in the group." Freddie said, tired of watching them eat.

"Aw, don't worry, Freddie." Ace reassured him. "Baron can sometimes be obessed with the food he eats, too. And he eats faster than me." He said, making a face at Baron. Just then, a bang was heard and Spencer's voice echoed in the living room.

"YOU GUYS, I NEED HELP PUTTING THE CLOTHES ON MY SCULPTURE OVER THERE!" Spencer fell down, crashing on the floor butt-first. "IT WON'T LET ME DRESS IT!"

Mira sighed. "Come on, we'd better help him." The others nodded, heading to where Spencer is, while Sam and Baron took their fried chicken with them.

Meanwhile somewhere farther away, Spectra was studying a photo of Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer that he found while watching iCarly.

"Hm... Spencer looks too weird, Freddie reminds me too much of that pathetic loser, Baron,.. Sam looks... ok, I guess, but she seems a little too sassy for my taste..." He examined the photo more closely and found himself at the sight of Carly's appearance and her cute smile.

"Seems like this girl, Carly Shay, seems to be a perfect target besides Dan Kuso and the pathetic Resistance..." Spectra was distracted on his own thoughts when he heard a knock.

"Come in." He gently said. Just then, the door opened and out came a teen who looked around Spectra's age. He had blue wavy hair that was shoulder length and green eyes. He was fidgeting with the sleeve of his orange jacket with rounded shoulder guards; _that dude was Gus Grav, one of the Vexos AND Spectra's devoted _"_servant_". He bowed down to Spectra in a respective matter.

"Master Spectra, I'm here to inform to you that Nevel seemed to be ready to destroy the so-called "iCarly" gang." Gus said. "He trained very hard, as if he _really_ wants to destroy them."

"Excellent... it looks like this must be the time to give him... _this_." Spectra opened up his clenched hand and reveal a small crimson red, tarnished bronze, and black ball; _that's actually a bakugan_. It opened up by itself and its form was hard to see in the darkness but as it opened up, its eye gleamed a bright red, containing shadowy traces of evil...


	8. The night incident

**Shun: **Damn it… he got away…

**Eugene: **X.X

**Shun:** *grabs her body* *shakes her awake* C'mon wake up! Wake up! Please…

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Baron, Mira, Star, and Ren: **HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! *gasps* Dude, you- you-

**Shun: **O.O

**Ace: **DID YOU JUST _RAPE_ HER?

**Shun: **O.O What? No!

**Carly: **Then _why _did you tug her shirt off?

**Shun: ***looks down to find hands nearly stripping half of shirt* O.O _This isn't good…_

(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: ONTO CHAPPIE 8!)

After 10 bottles of glue, 3 rolls of tape, and 100 staples later, Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Ace, Baron, and Mira _finally_ got all of the clothes stuck on the sculpture's body. They all put their dried-glue encrusted hands on their hips and admired the effort that they all put in. Spencer's sculpture now has a light purple and black jacket with wide kimono-like sleeves (_THAT'S_ the part of the clothing that Spencer had trouble putting over the sculpture), a black t-shirt, white pants, white fingerless gloves, black and yellow boots, mint-green hair, and even has Ace's unique gray eyes, a small nose, and a smile forming on the mouth. Also, the sculpture _still _had Ace looking like he was coming through a wall (Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: Hey, remember that sculpture of Ace that Spencer made while he escaped {read Shunskitten's iCarly/Bakugan crossover story, "iJustice" if you never heard of it]? Yep, the sculpture's havin' a re-visit here and now it's almost done! XD).

"Pretty nice work out there, Spence'." Carly commented to her brother.

"Oh thanks. But I couldn't have done it without you guys." He said before giving everyone else a noogie.

"Wow. This clearly _does_ look a lot like me." Ace said, crossing his arms and admiring the sculpture. "Wait 'til I get more famous than Baron…" He smirked right at Baron's face.

"HEY!" Baron cried out in response. Everyone else just rolled their eyes in sarcasm again. Just then, Sam yawned.

"Tired already, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam said sleepily. "And I'm too tired to go back to my place to sleep there…" She turned to Carly and asked, "Mind if I sleep over tonight?"

"Sam…." Carly said in a worried voice. "How come you don't always bother sleeping at your own apartment..?"

"Actually, Carly… I feel too tired and lazy to even go back to that place either…" Ace rubbed his eyes.

"Ace…"

"Aw c'mon! Let 'em stay here for the night!" Baron turned to Spencer. "Pretty please~?" He asked in a cute, innocent, irresistible accent while making a chibi face.

Spencer sighed. "Fine. But by tomorrow, Ace and Sam gotta get back to their place, got it?" Sam and Ace nodded in agreement at once. Freddie left for his own room back at his place while Carly, Sam, and Mira slept in Carly's room. Baron and Ace both slept in Spencer's room. Everyone fell asleep. Ok…_ everyone except Ace_. Despite the fact that he was tired, he somehow got downstairs, turning on a slim, black PearBook, and typing something urgently. Mira and Baron both heard him typing and found him at the living room.

"Ace, what's the matter?" Mira asked quietly. "You still have problems about the Vexos again..?"

"I'd been searching through those notes that the Vexos wrote recently." Ace replied. "There's this one blog from Spectra saying that the Vexos themselves are here at Seattle plotting something…"

"Hey, you guys? I feel kinda guilty of not telling Carly and the others _why _we're actually here… besides, I don't think that any of them will be able to understand about our mission with Master Dan and his friends and even the bakugan…" Baron wondered off. All of a sudden, he heard eerie footsteps from the hallway of the apartment floor. "Did you guys hear that?" He asked.

Ace and Mira rose up. "Damn! It must be one of the Vexos! They somehow managed to get here!" Ace said. All of a sudden, the door creaked and it went opened… _Spectra came in_. But he wasn't the only one… there was Gus and 4 other people were there with them.. _those were the rest of the Vexos_. However for some reason, _another _figure was with them… but Ace, Baron, and Mira could not recognize the face. Everybody took out their gauntlets, leaving behind a flash of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple….. _however, Ace, Baron, and Mira lost and they went unconscious…_

**Shun: **You guys, seriously! I would never do something that… sexual. Never.

**Sam: **Then's what's with that weird tube over there? *points at it*

**Ace: ***picks it up* Hey.. isn't this _a condom_?

**Ren: **But who was using it though?


	9. Going after Nevel and the Vexos

**Everyone except Eugene: **…

**Eugene: **X.X

**Shun: **I'm telling you, I didn't use it. ._.

**Star: **Shun has a point, you guys.

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Ace, Baron, Mira, and Ren: **WHAT THE HECK, STAR! ARE YOU ACTUALLY GOING ON HIS SIDE?

**Star: **Not really… *doom* TT TT

**Shun: **You guys, I'm serious. I don't even carry a condom with me… *hears footsteps* you guys! Hear that?

**Everyone except Eugene: ***defends Eugene nervously* ^^;

**?: **You guys, HELP ME!

**Carly: **Spencer? What's going on?

**Spencer: **I was trying to date 2 ladies at once when this happened….

_**~Flashback~**_

_**Cheryl: **__-and then after Dan and Shun pushed him down the stairs, Ace landed down so badly that he went head-first and a random cream pie went on his face. XD_

_**Spencer: **__Hahahahaha! Good one, Cheryl!.. Can you give me a sec. Gotta go to the bathroom._

_**Cheryl: **__*nods*_

_**Spencer: **__*heads to where Cecili is* Yo Cecili! I wanna tell you somethin' really bad!_

_**Cecili: **__*giggles* What is it, Spencer?_

_**Spencer: **__Will you…. _Will you marry me?

_**Cecili: **__*in total shock* *slaps Spencer* YOU PERVERT! I'M ALREADY MARRIED!_

_**Cheryl: **__*pops outta nowhere* Yeah, same here!_

_**Spencer: **__O.O Uh oh…_

_**Cecili and Cheryl: **__*goes after him*_

_**~Flashback ends~**_

**Mira: ***sighs* Now that makes all of us having _2_ problems… -.-

(Post-It note from ShunKazamis-Girl/Eugene: ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 9!)

Carly, Sam, and Spencer woke up but when they went down to the living room, _they found Ace, Baron, and Mira unconscious._

"Oh my god, you guys! Wake up, wake up!" Carly cried as she and Spencer tried to shake them awake. Sam tried to poke them up. Just then, they saw Ace opening one strained gray eye and struggled to get up. Baron and Mira tried to do the same.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked Ace.

"That- idiot,- Nevel- came here and- he had- 6- other guys- with him and attacked us-" Ace answered, trying hard to resist the pain from last night. At the sound of this, Carly's, Sam's, and Spencer's jaws dropped wide in shock.

"NO WAY!" They all said. Ace, Baron, and Mira made a "it's true" gesture in reply.

"Man, Nevel's probably trying to end iCarly again!" Spencer said in anger.

"Then we gotta stop him!" Carly declared.

"Yeah! And kick his nerdy-chiz filled butt!" Sam announced.

"But you guys-!" Baron tried to reason.

"Don't even know who you're up against-" Mira struggled to finish. But Carly, Sam, and Spencer didn't listen. All 3 of them ran out to the door and headed out to find Nevel and those "6 other guys"…

"Damn." Came Ace's voice. "They don't even know that Nevel actually joined _the Vexos_…"

"Also, _they all BRAWL with BAKUGAN.._" Baron wondered off.

"And that we're actually _the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance._" Mira finally said. They all sighed.


	10. iCarly meets the Vexos

**Eugene: **X.X

**?:** SPENCER! :O

**Spencer: **Uh-oh….O.O I think Cheryl and Cecili found me here… ^~^

**Cheryl: **SPENCER, GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!

**Cecili: **OR ELSE, FACE THE WRATH OF OUR SPIKY MALLETS!

**Everyone except Eugene, Cheryl, and Cecili: **O.O

**Ace: **-_- You girls, don't you even realize that we're in a situation here?

**Cecili:** O.O Sorry, Ace. We didn't know… what's going on?

**Sam: ***points at Shun* That ninja hottie nub tried to rape Eugene here!

**Shun: **NO, I DIDN'T!

**Eugene: ***finally wakes up* He didn't… -.-

**Mira: **Then who did?

**Eugene: **….ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 9!

As Carly, Sam, and Spencer was about to head downstairs, Freddie caught up with them.

"Where are you guys going?" Freddie asked.

"TO STOP NEVEL!" The 3 of them said at once.

"….let me guess, he's rueing the day again?" Freddie guessed.

"Yeah." Carly answered.

"Then I'm stopping him with you." He declared.

Carly, Sam, Spencer nodded in agreement before Freddie joined them, rushing to the streets somewhere. They kept running and running and running…. then they ran out of breath and end up stopping at a deserted bus stop.

"How- far- did we ran-, anyway-?" Spencer asked while gasping for breath.

Freddie took out his PearPhone and checked the map on one of his apps. "About 15 miles." He said. Everyone else groaned.

"Why Carly Shay. Didn't expect to see you and your moronic friends here."

Carly heard a familiar voice and turned around. It was Nevel! That imbecile who kept trying to demolish iCarly!

"Nevel! What the hell did you do to our friends!" Carly demanded.

"You mean Ace, Baron, and Mira?" Nevel corrected her, smirking. "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps I _defeated_ them?"

They gasped in total shock.

"Dude, how the heck did you even _defeat_ them?" Sam pointed out, breaking the shock.

Nevel didn't say anything, just smirked. All of a sudden, there were 6 shadowy figures appearing out of nowhere, surrounding the iCarly gang… just then, _an ominous voice answered them_.

"I'm glad you asked…. Samantha Puckett. COME, VEXOS! LET'S SHOW THEM HOW IT'S DONE!"

Carly's and Sam's mouths fell open while Freddie's and Spencer's eyes went wide as headlights as they heard what the voice commanded.. all of a sudden, time around them froze and everything moving around them stopped. As if they were caught in a time freeze or something. Then the surroundings changed into swirling colours of red, orange, yellow, light and dark green, light and navy blue, dark purple, pink, mint green, brown, and black. They ended up standing on a floor layered of strange cards… the 6 other shadowy figures finally revealed themselves. _First, there was Lync Volan, then Volt Luster, then Shadow Prove, then Mylene Pharaoh, then that guy, Gus Grav,.. and finally, the most feared of them all… Spectra Phantom. They were known as the Vexos._ They all had strange small balls on their clenched hands that was contaminated with shadows and pulsing energy…

"BAKUGAN BRAWL!" Nevel and the Vexos cried out in unison as they threw their balls onto one of the cards. "BAKUGAN STAND!" And then it happened: _the balls opened up after landing on the cards and they opened up to revealed as.. the bakugan._ Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer didn't remember what happened next but the last thing they could remember was the blinding flash of random attacks and the sight of random sinster creatures taking its forms.. After what happened, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer ran away frantically, trying to get back to their apartment. When they finally made it to Carly's place, they ran out of breath and found Ace, Baron, and Mira in front of them.

"What's the matter?" Baron asked.

"We- found- Nevel-" Sam started.

"-But there were- these weird-looking dudes- with him-" Freddie continued.

"-And they all- had those- freakin' monsters with them-" Spencer finished.

"AND THEY- ATTACKED US- AND WE RAN AWAY…" Carly concluded. Finally, she, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer regained breath and finally demanded, "_What's going on here_?"

As soon as Ace heard this, he, Baron, and Mira got nervous as sweatdrops fell on their faces.

"_Damn it… the Vexos must've done this to them…_" Ace thought.

"Ace?" Sam tried to snap him out of his trance. He blinked and inhaled his breath.

"Carly… Freddie.. Spencer…Lil sis… you guys must know the truth.. of what happened last night and what we're really are…" Ace wandered off, struggling to find a way to explain all this… "Last night, Nevel actually joined an evil organization known as the Vexos.. they all had what we call 'Bakugan'… and as for Baron, Mira, and I… _we're actually the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance_."

**Eugene: **It was… *swallows hard* _SPECTRA tried to do this to me_….. TT TT

**Everyone except Eugene: **O.O


	11. In shock and arrival of the bakugan

**Everyone except Eugene: **NO WAY. O.O

**Eugene: **TT TT

**Shun: **…..Wait a second, did Spectra _exactly _rape you while iCarly was airing?

**Eugene: **Yeah.. except he forced the shutdown of iCarly and turned the camera off and then _that_ happened.. wait, all I remembered after that was the fact that my clothes were nearly stripped off and me passing out.. but I don't remember anything else after that. -.- So that makes it.. I don't know, _partly_ raped by him?

**Everyone else: **O.O

**Sam and Ace: **THEN LET'S ATTACK HIM ALREADY!

**Eugene: **Good idea.. I think. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 11!

"_No way_."

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were totally shocked at the sound of what Ace just said.

"But why Ace?" Sam demanded.

"Why you didn't tell us this while you were falsely accused of rape earlier?" Carly pleaded.

"I.." Ace shut his eyes. "I didn't know that you guys would even be tough enough to face the truth."

"Well, face it, Ace." Freddie pointed out to him. "Just tell us who the heck are the 'Vexos'-"

"And why are you guys called 'the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance'?-" Spencer added.

"_AND_ what the hell are those 'bakugan' anyway?" Sam finished. Ace, Baron, and Mira went all nervous with random sweatdrops on their faces.

"I- It's- kinda hard to explain exactly.." Baron shuddered in fear, his muscular arms tensing.

Mira rephrased this with, "We would but-"

"Whatever!" The iCarly gang all cried out. "We're going to bed.." They grumbled as they marched straight for their rooms at their place in the apartment. Ace, Baron, and Mira just stood in the now-empty living room.

"If only we could make them understand.." They all trailed off in unison before Ace headed back to Sam's place and Baron and Mira to Carly's and Spencer's room.

However, as they all slept, Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer _didn't_ know about this: the clouds in the pitch black sky flashed like thunderclouds and they mysteriously glowed blue, red, green, and orange. The glowing stopped and 4 small balls, a dark blue one, a red one, a light green one, and a tan and orange one, fell down from the sky like rain. They all had strange black cards on their backs, struggling to use them like parachutes. Luckily, they all landed safely but they _didn't_ know that the blue ball landed in Carly's bed stand. The red ball landed right on Sam's curly blond hair while the green ball ended up next to Freddie's PearPad, and the tan and orange ball snuggled up next to Spencer randomly on his bed.. _those are the bakugan_.


	12. iCarly meets their Bakugan

**Spectra:** *evil laugh* This looked like my evil plan did the trick.. *hears doorbell* WHO IS IT ALREADY?

**?: **IT'S THE PIZZA MAN! YOU GOTTA GET YOUR PIZZA HERE!

**Spectra: ***opens door* Wait.. I don't remember even _ordering_ a pizza earlier.. maybe Gus and the others did… *mutters "idiots" *

**?: ***strips fake moustache off and reveals identity* Ha! I ain't the pizza man! It's me, Ace! XD

**Everyone except Ace and Spectra: ***pops outta nowhere* AND IT'S TIME FOR US TO GIVE _REVENGE_~ !

**Spectra: **O.O

**Eugene: **Oh yeah, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 12! XD

The next morning, Carly woke up, rubbing her eyes after she stretched her arms out. After what Ace, Baron, and Mira confessed, it had been a hard night for her and the others. She just couldn't believed that they hadn't revealed the Vexos and the Bakugan thing earlier all this time. Carly gazed the room, her eyes now met the bed stand nearby containing her boom box. But then she found this weird-looking small blue ball on the bed stand. Carly poked at it but nothing happened. She smacked at it with a pillow.. but nothing happened again. She breathed on it… _but nothing happened YET AGAIN_. So she just sat down on the bed, impatiently waiting for a reaction. _And then it happened_. The blue ball opened up to reveal itself as fish-like thing. Then she heard a random voice..

"Hello human…."

_Carly screamed_.

Meanwhile, Sam took a bath and by the time she was done, she found out that something was stuck on her hair.

"Hey, what the-" She felt something hard and round on her hair but couldn't get it out. She pulled, she messed, she shook it out but it took 20 minutes for it to get out of Sam's curly blond hair. It turned out that it was a red ball. It randomly opened up and it revealed a fierce-looking dragon with spikes and cannons.

"You're messing with the wrong bakugan, you human!"

_Sam's eyes went in shock_.

Across Carly's place was Freddie's. Freddie was high-tuning up his video camera, PearPhone, _and_ PearBook. But while he was looking up his Splashface profile online, he realized that the arrow wasn't moving.. then he turned to see that he wasn't even holding the mouse! _He was actually holding a weird green ball_. It opened itself up and revealed as an angel-looking creature..

"Who.. Who are you?"

_Freddie fainted_.

Meanwhile (yet again for the 4th time), Spencer struggled to get up from the covers when he felt something _hard_. At first, he thought he just had a hard-on.. but that seemed way too impossible. He lifted the sheet to see a tan and orange ball on his bed..

"_But why the heck would it end up there while I'm sleeping?_" Spencer asked himself. He picked it up. Just then, the ball randomly opened up and it revealed itself as a rocky robot.

"You must had a hard night, do you, human?"

_And then Spencer yelled out his girly scream_.


	13. Time to be a brawler

**Everyone except Eugene: ***randomly beats up Spectra* DIE, DIE, DIE!

**Spectra:** X.X

**Eugene: ***realizes something* Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait,- WAIT A MINUTE! o

**Everyone else: **O.O Now what?

**Eugene: **I don't think beating him up is a good idea.. can't we just ask him random questions about what REALLY happened? You know, like the police does?

**Everyone else except Spectra: **…..THEN LET'S DO IT!

**Spectra: **_I should've told them the truth sooner.. oh well. _-.-

**Eugene: **AND ONWARD TO CHAPTER 13! (And I'm back in action, boo ya! XD)

"Ace, Ace, Ace, ACE!-"

Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer all frantically knocked on the door of the spare room in Sam's place that Ace was currently sleeping in. Ace opened the door while his mint-coloured hair was messed up in a tousled way and wearing only black boxer shorts, showing off his muscular-toned chest. Sam examined him up and down.

"Dude, what's with the boxer shorts?" She wondered randomly. "Mom's gonna think that you're some European swimsuit model if you don't cover up already." She also pointed out. Freddie and Spencer snickered at that thought while Carly just went blank.

"Right. Just let me change for a moment, ok?" Ace left for a moment, reappearing again but this time, wearing a NickelBack concert tee and jeans. "What's going on here?"

"THOSE THINGS JUST TALKED TO US!" The iCarly gang yelled out loud as they all held out those blue, red, green, and tan/orange bakugan in front of Ace. Ace seems surprised.

"Are you sure that they really talked to you guys?" He asked them. They nodded but he wasn't so sure. "Then try saying something to them already."

"O-k.." Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer nervously held the bakugan balls up high. "Uh.. hey there…" They all said at the same time as their hands shook with suspense and fear. After few minutes, nothing happened until…

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU HUMANS TOLD US THAT SOONER_?" It came from, get this: _the bakugan themselves_. As the iCarly gang heard them say that, _they randomly fainted._

An hour later, Mira and Baron came in as Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were still on the floor, looking petrified.

"Let me guess, they finally heard their own new bakugan talking to them, huh Ace?" Mira said to Ace, who was trying to wake them up.

"Yeah." Ace replied. "You should've seen them fainting, they didn't really believe it."

"No kidding." Baron commented, then looked around the house before saying, "So this must be the time, isn't it?"

"Yes.. this is the time that Carly, Lil sis, Freddie, and Spencer must-" Ace paused for a moment as his took out his own guardian bakugan, Darkus Percival and gripped on him before finishing it with, "_They must learn how to be the battle brawlers from us, the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance_!"

_**Later inside a small dark room…**_

**Spectra:** Hey! What's going on here? I DEMAND AN EXPLINATION!

**?: **Only if you answer our questions first.., _Spectra Phantom_.


	14. Realization

**Spectra: **Who are you? SHOW YOURSELF!

**?: ***sighs* Fine. *reveals self* Happy?

**Spectra: **=_= You're kidding me, _YOU'RE_ the one who put me in this dark room?

**Eugene:** Well, duh! That's what ya get FOR TRYING TO RAPE ME!

**Spectra: **….. *sweatdrops*

**Ace: ***peeks out* He ain't saying anything.

**Shun: **Ace is right, I don't think he will confess anything.

**Cheryl: **Ah shut up. =_=

**Eugene: **Yeah, what she said, he'll say something eventually… AND ONWARD TO CHAPTER 14!

3 hours later, Carly woke up, startled. She gazed at wherever she, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were right now. It was dark yet she also saw that the bakugan were on the floor, untouched.

"Sam? Sam, you awake?" Carly mumbled, trying to wake Sam up. Suddenly, she realized that whatever those "ball-like things" or whatever must've done something to make all of them pass out.

"Sam! Freddie! Spencer! You guys, wake up! Please!" She stubbornly said as the words were forced out of her mouth. She started to feel strangely frightened. "Man, they can't wake up… wait, where the heck are we, anyway?" She asked herself, confused.

"Carly! You're finally awake! Man, you guys are totally deep sleepers!" A voice boomed out and a familiar figure appeared. _Ace_.

"Ace, what's going on?" Carly demanded. "What just happened?"

Ace tried hard to stay in a calm voice. "You and the others passed out because your new bakugan just talked to you."

"Wait- baku_what_?

"Bakugan. Those are what Mira, Baron, and I mentioned last night, remember? _That's_ what those blue, red, green, and brown balls really are. They're actually bakugan." Ace explained fully and clearly. Carly turned pale and blank.

"Then why did those- um, _bakugan_, made all of us faint like that?" She asked nervously.

Ace picked the 4 bakugan up and cupped them on his palm. "Don't worry, Carls. It's just that this is the first time any of you seen, heard, talked to one. It's a normal reaction."

"Well, isn't this some normal reaction, huh?" Carly lashed back. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Your house; you guys fainted near the room I'm staying."

"Oh." Carly went wide-eyed. "_Man, I'm such an idiot for not knowing THAT_." She snapped out of it. "What are you gonna do to us, hm? Make us faint or somethin'?" Carly challenged.

"Hell no! I can't really do that!" Ace cried out. "I'm only here to tell ya that you guys will have to stop backing up _and start training to be a brawler_." He officially declared.

"Start training to be a- what?" But before Carly could say anything, a loud airhorn sound echoed the entire room. Sam, Freddie, and Spencer woke up, totally startled and scared.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Sam cried.

"Yeah, what the heck's going on here?" Spencer asked out loud.

"This is insane!" Freddie screamed, covering his ears.

"You guys, I'll explain everything later, but right now-" Carly was about to explain when the lights were finally turned on and they shined right on a certain spot. There stood Baron, Ace, and on the center, Mira. They all looked noble and very important. They also had something attached on one of their arms and on their fingers are the similar bakugan the iCarly gang encountered since earlier this morning but the colours of the bakugan this time were white and yellow, tan and orange, and black with purple.

"Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer,-" Mira, who was at the center, started.

"You're all ready to learn how to brawl-" Baron finished.

"From us, _Mira Ferman, Baron Leltoy, and me, Ace Puckett._" Ace announced right out loud. Then as they rose their arm up, they all cried out loud together at all in 1 breath, "_AND TOGETHER, WE ARE THE BAKUGAN BATTLE BRAWLERS RESISTANCE_!"

**Spectra: **Uh… I….. *sweatdrops* ^^""""""""

**Eugene: **C'mon dude, spill it… *raises kunai blade to chin*

**Spectra: **^^""""'"""….. OK, OK, OK! I DIDN'T REALLY _MEAN_ TO DO IT!_ SOMEONE MADE ME_!


	15. Helios's upgrade and new Vexos member

**Eugene: **Wait… _someone_ MADE you? O.O

**Spectra:** Yes. *nods*

**Mira: **Well? Who did this, huh? *brings energy blade to throat*

**Sam: **Yeah, spill it, dragon-face!

**Spectra: **It was- *sighs* _Nevel_ made me. He said that if I rape that Eugene girl, then I'll have a better chance of ruling Earth and the universe.

**Everyone except Spectra: **O.O""""

**Eugene: **No- way- ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 15!

Meanwhile, just before the iCarly gang started their bakugan training with the Resistance, there was the Space Needle in Seattle. But what many people _don't_ know is that there's actually A SECRET BASE _under_ the Space Needle. The base looked very eerie yet very universal and hi-tech, as if it came out straight from a sci-fi movie. The base had a very large and sinister research lab. Spectra was there, standing in front of many machines attached to his- _BAKUGAN_?

"Helios, are you ready for your new upgrade now? You know that it may take longer than you think…" Spectra smirked at the thought. He looked up at his bakugan.

The bakugan was a huge black and red dragon with a cyborg eye, a scar on one of the eyelids, a couple cannons near the wings and body, and a menacing look on his face. _This was Pyrus Helios, Spectra's guardian bakugan._

"Ha! Of course I'm ready! Soon I will defeat all bakugan and we'll rule for supremacy of the world!"

"Good. Then let the mechanical upgrade begin!" Spectra typed a few complicated buttons and pulled down a lever nearby. Lightning bolts raced around Helios, giving him more energy and power. As the bakugan became stronger, Spectra watched, proud of his recent process. However, he was interrupted by a strange yet familiar voice yet it seemed cyber…

"Master Spectra?"

Spectra turned. "Ah, you're here." He smirked at the figure's recent appearance. "Well, well, looks like you're finally started to receive my good looks." He said, sweeping off his hair strand covering half of his red mask. "What brings you here?"

The figure bowed down. "Master, my Firtilus and I trained very hard to battle, like Gus and the others told me too. When can we fight the iCarly gang?"

He gave some thought about it and finally replied, "Hm, I can't really say but it'll be very soon, I promise."

"Yes, Master Spectra. As you wish…" The figure smirked before walking away. Spectra grinned to himself in an evil way. He looked up at Helios, who was just done his upgrade.

"Helios, this looks like that this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.. once we defeat those losers and maybe even take Carly Shay hostage.." Then Spectra muttered in a low voice, "Once we kidnap her, then we'll kill Nevel and I'll have her for myself!" After that, he silently did his evil laugh.


	16. First lesson: Attribute relationships

**Eugene: **Hey, sorry 'bout the long wait for the story. ^^""" It's just that there wasn't much ideas for this chappie so it took me a while to at least come up with one freaking idea.. Anyway, so far, after what Spectra here said about "raping me so that he can take over the Earth and the universe" thing, the others are torturing him. Oh, and not to mention, Ren, Star, Cheryl, Cecili, and Shun can't really stay long so they left. But Ace, Mira, and Baron are staying longer just so they can help Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer torture Spectra here… XP *points at what's going on*

**Carly, Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Mira, Ace, and Baron: ***punches, kicks, and stabs Spectra*

**Spectra: **X.X

**Eugene: **Ew, sick… XP OK, ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 16!

"Hey.. you guys."

The next day, the Resistance, Ace, Baron, and Mira, began the iCarly gang's first bakugan training session. However, Ace couldn't make them pay attention for just one freakin' moment by the time they started.

"Guys?"

Carly was texting Gibby, Sam was blowing bubbles from bubble gum right at Freddie's face as he was typing an iCarly blog on his black PearBook, and Spencer was trying to balance the tan Bakugan ball on his nose. They all weren't paying attention to Ace.

"GUYS!" Ace yelled, making them completely startled, facing him.

"Can't you all just focus here? This is like, important!"

"Ok, ok. _Geez._" The iCarly gang put away their stuff and turned back to Ace, Baron, and Mira.

"Ok, today's gonna be your very first lesson on.. How to be a better brawler." Ace flipped a page from a huge sketchbook, revealing a strange black octagon with 6 strange symbols per side with many coloured lines between them. There was also mysterious lettering on the border.

"Yo Ace! Did ya draw that?" Sam pointed out.

Ace sighed. "Yes. I _was_ gonna make Baron do it, but he ain't a good drawer." He made a face at Baron before continuing. "The first thing that I'll be teaching you is the Bakugan attributes and relationships."

"WHY does bakugan have relationships? They're not even in love with each other!" Spencer interrupted.

Mira sighed this time. "Spencer, just listen to Ace."

"Right." Ace went on with the octagon. "This is the attribute cycle. Here it shows all of the attributes the bakugan have. You see, the bakugan aren't exactly from Earth…"

"Then where the heck are they from?" Sam asked, now eating a huge pepperoni stick.

"Well, they're from this dimension in another galaxy.. it's also known as _Vestroia. _The planet they're from is called _New Vestroia_." Ace answered.

"Oh my gosh! They're actually from another planet!" Freddie cried out excitingly. "Yay!" Sam got so irritated at this, she pushed him down like a jack-in-a-box. Freddie landed on his butt.

"Back then, New Vestroia was actually just 6 spiral galaxy-like worlds in Vestroia." Ace held up his fingers and counted in order. "There's Pyrus, Subterra, Haos, Darkus, Aquos, and Ventus. They were actually named after the attributes the bakugan are using. Pyrus is fire, Subterra's earth, Haos is light, Darkus, which is dark, Aquos is water, and finally, Ventus is wind."

Ace then turned his direction to the bakugan Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Spencer were holding. "Carly, yours is Aquos. Or in other words, it uses water for its powers." He pointed at the blue bakugan.

"Aw, I'm special." Carly randomly said. Everyone else rolled their eyes.

"Lil sis, you got the awesome attribute. Yours is a Pyrus, so yours can use fire attacks." He explained to Sam.

"Feel the burn, baby!" Sam yelled out in excitement. "Yeah!"

"Freddie's bakugan here uses Ventus, which, as I mentioned earlier, is wind. Ventus is actually a popular attribute to use so you actually snagged a good one." Ace told Freddie.

"Cool." Freddie smoothed the Ventus symbol from the green bakugan.

"And Spencer got Subterra. Subterra bakugan are known for using attacks straight from the earth." Ace finished.

"Ooh~ ROCK AND ROLL~!" Spencer cheered, pretending to play the electric guitar.

Ace laughed at Spencer's reaction. He put his focus back in. "The attribute relationships seem complicated but they're actually easy if you can remember all of 'em." He trailed his finger to the lines on the attribute cycle. "If there's 2 attributes across from each other and the bakugan that you're battling have those attributes together, it's a diagonal relationship. If there's 2 attributes and they're right next to each other, but they're enemies to each other, it's called a side relationship. But if you have _three_ attributes on your team and they across from each other like a triangle, it's a triple node, also known as a triangular relationship. Finally, if you have _ALL 6 ATTRIBUTES_ on your team, it's called a dextra. A dextra relationship is not only the most powerful, but also gives out an automatic win. Understood?

"Oh.. we get it now." The iCarly gang finally said, understanding the facts.

"Good." Ace looked at the clock in living room. Apparently, it's 2:45 PM. "Maybe we should eat something before we figure out 'bout your bakugan, 'kay?"

Everyone else agreed. They left for Carly and Spencer's place for lunch.

Meanwhile, there were 7 pairs of eyes appearing out of the darkness inside one of the air vents. 1 pair of eyes was computer and demonic-like and the other pair was actually partly cyber…


	17. Second lesson: Do bakugan eat?

**Eugene: **Ok, so the iCarly gang just learned about the attributes first.. now they need to figure out who their bakugan are.

**Carly:** Wait, we actually have bakugan now?

**Eugene: **Um, yes…

**Sam: **AWESOME! XD This story's gonna be great!

**Freddie and Spencer: **Ya think?

**Carly and Sam: **Yes!

**Eugene: **ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 17!

The iCarly gang and the Resistance were eating some pepperoni pizza for lunch. As they were eating, Sam had a question.

"Hey Ace, doesn't those bakugan ever eat anything?" She asked with her mouth full of pepperoni.

That question got everyone else wondering. They all stopped eating to think.

"That's a very good question, lil sis." Ace answered. "Technically, bakugan don't really eat food like we do in their ball forms. But earlier, Mira analyzed that they do eat.. but only in their real forms and if they're in New Vestroia. But other than that, they don't eat in their ball forms. However, they do obtain the energy they get from their battles, which sorta acts like food.."

Then all of the sudden, the bakugan popped up from the ball forms _and they were actually eating the pizza themselves_.

"Woah… so they do eat?" Spencer asked in wonder.

"Looks like it!" Baron concluded in excitement.

"Man! They're eating so fast!" Freddie pointed out. The bakugan were finished with every single slice of pizza and surprisingly, they burped.

"O-k… now that lunch's over, we'd better figure out about your bakugan here." Ace said, picking up the bakugan and leading the others back to Sam's place.


	18. The Guardian Bakugan

**Eugene: **Ok, sorry that I haven't done the chappies often. You know those days that you haven't got any ideas for certain things AT ALL? Well, I think it just happened to me. -.-

**Carly: ***clears throat* Um, about those bakugan here?

**Eugene: **Oh yeah. And this chappie will introduce you dudes to.. BEHOLD! THE iCARLY GANG'S NEW BAKUGAN! And their names will be listed right here, on this story. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 18!

Ace placed the four bakugan on the coffee table and started to glare at them for a few minutes. Then he carefully and slowly said this, "What- are your- names?"

But the bakugan said nothing or made no movement or noise. The others stared at Ace blankly. He tried again.

"C'MON! JUST TELL US WHO YOU ARE ALREADY, WILL YA!" He yelled right in the bakugan's faces.

"Ace, don't be so harsh on them." Carly said as she tried to calm the minty-haired guy down. Sam had to spank Ace's butt also. He finally calmed down.

"They ain't saying anything, you guys." Ace concluded, making a face at the bakugan. "Maybe they aren't talking bakugan?"

"It's hard to tell, Ace, but I'm not sure.." Mira said.

"Me neither." Baron added. The iCarly gang just nodded in agreement. Then, as if by magic, a voice filled in the room.

"Greetings.. humans… are you saying that you want to know who we are?"

"WAIT! SAY WHAT?" Everyone cried out, startled at the voice. The voice came from.. _the bakugan themselves; they actually talked_!

The blue Aquos bakugan spoke first. "Greetings, I am Aquos Fluereonoid. But it is ok if you call me Fluereon for short." Fluereon hovered right in front of Carly, who was surprised that he probably chose Carly as her partner by now.

The red Pyrus bakugan rolled over to Sam. "Yo! I'm Pyrus Spectorion and it's nice to meet you! I wanna defeat my opponents with my burning flames!" He seemed to act a bit like Sam, because she replied with,

"Oh yeah! Feel the burn!" Sam cried out happily. She then gave Spectorion a fist pound with her fist gently tapped against the dragon-like bakugan's wing.

"H-hi.. I'm Ventus Incariem.. I-it's n-n-nice to m-meet y-y-y-you?" The Ventus angel-like bakugan greeted nervously. He seemed to be really shy.

Freddie just smiled at Incariem. "Aw, don't be so shy. It's nice to meet you, too." He reassured him. Incariem just fluttered his angel-like wings a bit in response.

Spencer picked up the Subterra bakugan and said, "Hey! I'm Spencer! What's your name, little buddy?"

"My name? I, Subterra Cayonstarr, is what I am! My structure is solid as a rock!" The tan-coloured bakugan replied in a mighty-sounding voice.

"Oh come on, how could it be solid as a- GAH!" Cayonstarr flung himself right on Spencer's forehead and it hit Spencer hard and made him land on the floor buttfirst. Everyone else saw it and they laughed, even Baron, who ended up getting the hiccups in the process.

Meanwhile, those mysterious guys, or in other words, the Vexos, were still spying on the iCarly gang and the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance inside one of air vents inside the apartment building. However, the vent was kinda crammed so there was a bit of rattling heard from them..

"Hm. So Carly, as well as her pathetic friends and her idiotic brother, finally got their _own _guardian bakugan. They seemed to be very different from the ones I'd battled against.. Interesting.." An evil yet seductive voice said as icy-blue eyes began to glow.

"Hey! This air vent's full of dust and- a-a-ACHOO!" A loud sneeze exploded and it was very loud. The others heard the loud sneeze and jumped.

"What was that?" Baron asked as he shook in fear.

"I don't know, but it sounds like a rat.." Mira just shook her head and continued to discuss about the bakugan with the others.

"Nice going, Shadow.. you got your boogers all over my cloak!" One voice hollered out as darker blue eyes were narrowed.

"Yeah! But c'mon, just be glad that we ain't caught by those pathetic losers.." Another voice replied.

"Silence!" A deep voice bellowed and it broke the argument. They grew silent. Then a mature-like, cyber voice broke the awkward silence.

"_Now_ can we destroy them yet?"

"No.. not yet.. only when the time is right.."


	19. Kidnapped by Spectra

**Eugene: **Hey there! Sorry for the TOTALLY LONG wait! I had writer's block about it… plus I haven't got a chance to watch iCarly much for some ideas.. T_T

**Carly: **But don't reject us like that!

**Eugene: **I know but.. *sighs* there just isn't much on, since I live in Canada.

**Sam: **Canada? *raises eyebrow* Ya mean the place where people say "eh" and where bacon is actually ham?

**Eugene: **Yes, Sam~ but technically, DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT SAM JUST SAID! No offence but what she said isn't true. -.- First, we don't say "eh" (at least not every day..) and last, bacon is just plain bacon while ham is ham! I think the Americans must made those stereotypes up.. -_- Anyway, I finally got an idea for this chappie and I bet it's gonna shock y'all! ONWARD WITH THE LONG-AWAITED CHAPPIE 19!

A few days later and Ace, along with Mira and Baron, taught the iCarly gang about the basic rules of brawling. And believe them, it sure took them a while to get the hang of it. Carly, at one point, would worry every once in a while trying to figure out if the gate or ability card would work or when to attack the opponent. Sam on the other hand, became very good at brawling in about a day flat and she got along pretty well with Spectorion. Freddie was also pretty good, although his strategic ideas of winning the battle were kind of hard to launch immediately due to a change in the battling course. Spencer got kinda nervous at first but he managed to the hang of things after about a day or two.

Anyway, Carly was visiting the Groovy Smoothie after school, ordering one of the delicious new smoothes they're serving. Ace just challenged Sam as a battle for practice (Sam did also mention from her recent text that if she wins, Ace would buy her a burger with fries), Freddie was busy cleaning his video camera, and Spencer had to go to one of the nearby art galleries to enter some of his sculptures in (including that one of Ace) so Carly had some time by herself.. and with Fluereon today.

She was halfway done with her smoothie (it was probably called "Hawaiian Halo" due to the tropical fruit in there) when all of a sudden, the door was open and smoke came out, causing everyone, including Carly, to faint! She felt her eyes closing slowly and the place went darker and darker and darker.. until she went unconscious and fell asleep. However, she didn't feel arms carrying her to somewhere..

Carly finally got to open her eyes and found herself in a dark room somewhere. It was cold and for some reason, the floor's made of metal?

"Where am I?" She wondered, saying it out loud. The question was, where _is _she? Was she in a mental hospital? Or in an insane asylum? Or in a jail? Or maybe… Carly kept guessing in her head when suddenly, a spotlight was lit and at the direction of the light revealed a teenage boy all dressed in red and in a futuristic style. He looked about a few years older than Ace. The guy kept his gaze at Carly's direction.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Carly Shay." He said and smirked. "I have been expecting you all this time and you didn't even notice."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demanded, wanting answers.

"Ah.. for a beautiful young lady, you should not underestimate a guy like me. However, I shall like to introduce myself in this proper matter." The guy regained his position in the spotlight and without much notice, he hovered up in the air! Then his voice grew louder and deeper as he said those very words:

"I AM THE ONE KNOWN AS SPECTRA PHANTOM! THE LEADER OF THE VEXOS, THE MOST POWERFUL BAKUGAN TEAM IN ALL OF EARTH!"

Carly grew kinda shocked. However, she didn't react much because she said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… whatever!" Spectra's feet landed on the metal ground as he heard the words.

"What? You honestly think that you can get away with this by not caring?" He questioned, desiring for Carly's answer.

"Well, duh! Yes!"

"Then suppose you may not notice who _this_ is, do you?" Spectra questioned to Carly, gesturing at a second spotlight that just flashed in front of her. Under the other spotlight, there was a young pre-teen boy with realistic ceramic muscles inside his bare arms, orderly spiked brown hair, and piercing eyes. He wore a white dress shirt with huge slashes and metal castings stained in crimson blood, black skinny jeans with gaping holes in the knees, dress shoes with a neon tech design, and some kind of long jacket that's like the one Spectra was wearing, except it was sleeveless and instead of a black fir trim, this one had spiky metal edges in the collar and the jacket itself was a pitch dark black with a red pattern. But as Carly just stood there, confused, she managed to squeak out a familiar name..

"N-N-N-_Nevel_?"


	20. The formation: Nevel and the Vexos

"Why, hello Carly Shay. Remember me?" Carly heard the voice and immediately realized that he's _really_ Nevel. However, not only did he looked different, but also _sounded_ different, too. His voice was normally a bit deep with high girly pitch whenever he freaks out. This time, however, he sounded all… _robotic_?

"Nevel, what's going on with you? You're all.. I don't know, different!" Carly tried to ask the newly-transformed boy.

"That's right… but come on! It's just my new look!" Nevel said, sounding like he was mocking. "In fact, I've teamed up with the Vexos to get rid of iCarly… _as well as you, your friends, and even your brother_!"

The very words stunned her. Nevel became that evil.. to get of not only the webshow, but also them? Carly didn't see that coming (ok, maybe the iCarly part, but not about her and the others).

"But that's like, so wrong! You wouldn't do such a thing!" She cried out.

"_But I can._" Nevel just said with an evil grin, now he looked like the predator who just ate the flesh and blood of another body.

Carly just stood there in shock, before realizing that she needed to get out of this place. Wherever that is. To her, it's a total blur but the next thing she knew, she found this door behind Nevel's spotlight and tried to slam her entire body to open it. She ran, and ran, and ran, but unfortunately, there were many guards chasing after her. But Carly just ran as far away as she could, without pausing for one freaking breath. Luckily, she managed to get out of the place and quickly ran back to the apartment where Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Ace, Mira, and Baron were waiting.

"Dude, what happened?" Sam asked, totally shocked.

"Nevel- just joined- the Vexos-" Carly managed to say before she passed out from exhaustion.

Sam and the others turned to Ace, who said, "Damn.. this isn't good."

**Eugene: **Ok, sorry that there's no intro for this one! I didn't have much ideas.. or plans. Yet. Anyway, as I'm done writing this chappie, I've heard of what happened to the Trade Towers at New York, USA (or as people call it, 9/11, since it's Sunday. September. 11, 2011 today and it's like, the 10th anniversary of this incident, I heard.) and even though I don't understand much about why people are sad about it… however, I WILL write out the following words for the memory of the fallen:

**In memory of those who died in September. 11, 2001 when the Trade Towers was destroyed, we citizens of the world shall never forget you all and if we all travel back into time to this very day, we would've saved your lives and changed the course of history.**

**Your friend,**

**ShunKazamis-Girl**

**Eugene: **Ok.. I think that's 'nuff said. Anyway, 'til next time!


	21. Under arrest again?

**Eugene: **Man! I think I FINALLY came up with the idea for the new chappie..

**Ace: **o.o How long did _that_ took you?

**Eugene: **Um.. I don't know…. *checks update date* Wow.. that's nearly a month ago! Like, during 9/11! XP Anyway, sorry that this intro is short… again. XP I just couldn't think of anything! This chappie will have a request that one of my BFFs in fanfiction, JesseGlennFan, recently made. She wants to include her OC in there… just for once (for about 1-2 chappies, I don't know). Just find her as Demeter. ONWARD WITH CHAPPIE 21!

Luckily, Carly managed to wake up from her unconciousness. The next day, she, Sam, and Freddie had to go to school. As usual, teachers were boring (_especially _Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs *gag*), homework was tiring (and boring), and the fact that Nevel's joining the Vexos were agitating them. Especially Carly.

"Man, I can't believe this! Nevel would _never_ join with people evil as.. whoever those are!" She exclaimed.

"The Vexos." Freddie corrected.

"Dude, you hate him. So why you're freaking out 'bout this?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. It just seemed.. wrong." Carly sighed, closing her locker after gathering up her textbooks in her messenger bag. "Come on, we gotta get back to class."

Later after school, Carly went up to Ace and said,

"Ace, we gotta save Nevel from those Vexos. If we can just-"

"Woah, woah, woah! What are you thinking?" Ace cried out, shocked. "The Vexos are not like who you think they are." He tried to explain.

"Whaddya mean?" Sam called up.

"The Vexos are like superhumans; they have some kind of high intelligence and very powerful brawling skills. So far, no one has _ever_ came back alive from battling them." Mira said, answering what Ace was trying to tell them.

"Totally! And they're scary!" Baron added, shivering in fear.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie were starting to have second doubts when a knock echoed the living room.

"I'll get it!" Spencer's voice rang out. He hurriedly ran to the door and opened to find a girl, about 17 years old, with silver hair and sapphire blue eyes similar to Mira's. She wore a white dress with silver boots. "Um.. who're you?"

"I'm Demeter; one of the girls who shares the same math class with your sister." The girl, Demeter, gestured at Carly, who raised her eyebrow. "I don't want to alarm you and your.. um, friends here, but I'm only here to say-"

"ACE GRIT! YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST!" A loud voice interrupted and a cop appeared. He looked big and dangerous; like the one who ended up peed up thanks to Spencer's "Pee on Carl" sign incident. He shoved Demeter out of the way. Ace tried to back away, shocked.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" Sam tried to reason with the big cop.

"Oh yes, he did." He just yapped up. "He was last seen raping about 20 women, 5 teenage girls, and 3 kids since last night." The cop reached into his pockets and pulled out tight-looking handcuffs. "He'll be under arrest and be in one nasty jail cell, oh yeah~ hey, where'd he go?" He then realized something, searching the room.

Everyone else turned to the recently-broken window.. _Ace tried to make a run for it_.


	22. Possible answers

It turned out that Ace _did_ got caught, but not by the police, however, but by the Vexos. They didn't send him to the police though, because they took him somewhere so that they could hold him hostage or something…. Carly heard of this on Splashface and she told Sam and Freddie the next day.

"_No way._ So my big bro there got caught but then those Vexos jerks took him hostage?" Sam asked as she was gripping on a Twinkie (don't ask..) in anger.

"Hey, just be glad he ain't sent to prison." Spectorion pointed out.

"Ah shaddup."

"Well. We all have to save him and get Nevel un-evil from them, right? But how do we find them?" Carly wondered. "Freddie, any idea?"

He sighed. "No. No one ever said if they have some kind of secret lair or something." He was trying to search for the Vexos's whereabouts but so far, he got nothing.

"Ya think that it would be somewhere here in Seattle?" Sam piped up.

"Maybe; they would've been around here somewhere so they would be here and not anywhere else." Carly said. A loud bang jolted out and both girls jumped; Freddie slammed the laptop screen really hard in frustration.

"Argh! This is gonna take all day!" He yelled out.

"Dude, chillax." Sam tried to reassure him. "I'm sure that-"

"Um… I can help." A small voice interrupted. Carly, Sam, and Freddie slowly to find that same girl from yesterday… _Demeter_.


	23. Demeter's misunderstandings

The iCarly gang were startled. It's her! The one who made Ace nearly arrested and taken hostage! In Carly's case, it's like she's nice and all.. but she seemed to be a traitor, too…

"Demeter, what the heck are you doing here?" She asked as she went up to the 17-year-old girl; she was getting suspicious.

"Off to send one of us to prison again, huh?" Sam then added in, preparing her fists and a random crowbar (…don't ask) in case she's going to attack.

"You guys, I'm just-" Demeter sighed. How she should explain this clearly without this much suspicion? "Look, I'm sorry that this minty-haired guy just got held hostage but believe me, _I wasn't there to arrest him._"

Carly, Sam, and Freddie just stared at each other blankly before looking at Demeter again.

"I _was_ going to tell all of you the whereabouts of this "secret lair" I heard about but then those stupid police came and ruined everything." She explained, making a face at the mention of the police. "One of the police was Carl, that victim of that "Pee on Carl" sign about a few years ago and he recognized that guy from Spencer's sculpture so when he heard of 'the rape' yesterday, he tried to arrest him."

Once again, the iCarly gang stared blankly at Demeter's words.

"Oh, and the reason why you guys think that _I_ was the one sending them is because my dad actually _looks_ like Carl but with lighter skin. And different jobs." She pointed out, now making another face at the mention of the comparison of Carl and her dad.

It sure took a long while for the information to finally sink in their minds but when they did, they were relieved; so Demeter _wasn't _trying to arrest Ace, she was actually trying to _help them_.

"Sorry Demeter. We're probably just overreacting." Carly apologized while Freddie and Sam nodded in agreement. Sam loosened up her fists and threw the crowbar aside.

"It's ok." Demeter calmly said, smiling.

"So you do know where 'the secret base' that you were mentioning is?"

"Yes, I do." The silver-haired girl replied. "If I show you guys… I'll probably pay up next time you go to the Groovy Smoothie." She betted.

"YEAH! FREE SMOOTHIES! DEAL!" Came out Sam's voice; she loves free food obviously.

Before Carly, Sam, and Freddie, along with Demeter, left the apartment, Carly stopped at a moment to yell,

"BARON! MIRA! I THINK WE KNOW WHERE THOSE VEXOS JERKS MIGHT BE…"


	24. The Secret Lair under the Space Needle

**Eugene: ***fooling around with Freddie's video cam* 3, 2, 1... *cam on* Hi, it's the author here and um.. I'm just testing it around at the moment. Um.. sorry that's there was no intros or anything but I think I will by the time the story's over… anyway, just wanna let you know that it's been nearly a year since I wrote the first chappie of this but I think it'll end by 3 or 4 chapters or something-

**Freddie: **WHO'S PLAYING WITH MY VIDEO CAM?

**Eugene: **Aw crap, I'm gonna stop now. ONWARD WITH CHAPTER 24!

Moments later, Demeter led Carly, Sam, and Freddie, as well as Mira, Baron, and Spencer (he came along just in case) to get this, _the Space Needle._ They all stared blankly at the freakin' tall building before staring back at Demeter.

"Dude, you sure this is the place?" Sam asked in her best confused face.

"Yes." Demeter answered.

"Why is she leading us to the Space Needle? I thought she's taking us to where the Vexos might be.." Baron wondered as he tried hard not to freeze his butt off; he didn't have a jacket and since it was really cold at night, he's freezing.

"This better be not a trick." Mira informed, her sapphire blue eyes glaring at the 17-year-old girl.

"It's not! It's-" Demeter cleared her throat. "Ok, my dad works at the Space Needle in the reception, right..?" The others started to nod a bit before continuing. "Well, one year ago, there was a construction site near the Space Needle and everyone thought that they're destroying it so that freaked dad out." She explained. "But then by now, it turned out that it's _not_ destroyed but there's actually a place _under it_. Then I found this on my dad's desk.." She dug into her dress pocket and took out a silver card key. The kind you would see in a hi-tech and very secure place.

"Is that a.. key?" Freddie began to squeak out.

"Yeah. I think my dad must've found it somewhere near the construction site that same year. Once you get inside the Space Needle, take the elevator to the parking zone, go to the communal bathrooms and use the key on the first toilet on the boys' bathroom near the sinks." The others, yet again, stared at her blankly. Weird looks poured out.

"What? That happened to this hobo once who found a similar key." She said. Demeter handed the key to Carly. "Sorry that I can't join you guys but I can't stay out too long. But good luck!" She called out as she left, her white dress leaving a feathery trail.

"So she's saying that this 'secret lair' could be inside the Space Needle.. and the only way we can get in with this card is by.." Carly slowly put the pieces together, stunned by the last part. "Using the guys' toilets?" She turned green as she mentioned the toilet word.

"Dude! I don't wanna go into a toilet that some hobo peed in!" Sam retorted.

"But Sam! Your brother could be in there! Maybe even in the toilet!" Freddie reminded her sharply.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot." Sam managed to remember.

"You guys, we'd better do what that girl told us." Mira began to head over to the tall structure. Baron and the others tried to catch up to her.

When they got inside, it was dark. Really, really dark. They took the elevator down and found themselves in the yet again, dark parking lot. The only lights are from the short-circuited regular (and not the energy-saving ones) lightblubs while moths flew around.

"Um.. where's the bathroom?" Carly wondered, trying to gaze around despite the darkness.

"Over there!" Mira's voice echoed out. The redhead pointed at the rusty iron door with the Boys' bathroom sign with the screws loose. The last screw got loose and the sign fell down with a clatter.

"Um… ladies first?" Baron suggested. Carly, Sam, and Mira had to yell at him for letting _them_ go in there and that it's a _Boys' _bathroom. He sweatdropped before everyone else went in.

Luckily, no one else was in there but this place was totally _gross._ The smell reeked, the floors weren't mopped, and all the metal went rusty.

"Dude, this place is grosser than the bathroom in my house." Sam said.

All of a sudden, a little "squirt" was heard somewhere in the toilets. Carly opened the first stall nearby to find.. _Baron peeing in the toilet. And his private part was showing._

"Hey! I had to go pee~!" He yelled out in irritation. The others slowly backed away.

"Maybe this is the toilet Demeter mentioned?" Spencer asked, pointing at the toilet Baron was peeing on.

"I don't know but how do we-" Carly got cut off when a girly scream from Spencer was launched; he saw a _huge_ spider lurking around in one of the toilets. He grabbed Carly, who shrieked, by the arm. Carly was startled and accidently dropped the card key in the toilet water. She tried to keep her balance but she grabbed the handle _and accidently flushed the card key away._ Whoosh went the toilet and the card key was gone.

"CARLY!"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"YOU FLUSHED DOWN THE CARD KEY!" Everyone else yelled out. They were really angry at her.

"Wait, I- _oops._" Carly realized, her cheeks red in embarrassment. That's the first time she'd ever flushed down anything important in the toilet and she felt guilty.

But then as if by magic, the toilet launched out a toilet-water geyser and the card key flew out. The geyser quickly went back to the toilet bowl but then the toilet itself split into half… and a escalator appeared, transporting the others down, down, down. _And there they were, at the Vexos' secret lair._ So Demeter _is_ right; there _is_ a secret lair in the Space Needle!

But unfortunately, right in front of them were 2 guys. A tall muscular one with arranged, spiky, pinkish brick-red hair and a shorter one with pale pink in a hairstyle similar to Mira's. They're sneering right at them…. _looks like they're caught._


	25. The Journey Interrupted 3 times!

"Well, well, what do we have here?" The muscular dude said in a suspicious voice.

"I don't know but I think they're rats!" The shorter one replied.

"No, they're not, you idiot! They're _humans_."

"Aw c'mon, Volt! It's only a figure of speech! You're lacking humour, man.."

As the two guys started "bickering", the group went in total blanks.

"Dude, who're they?" Sam whispered Mira and Baron.

"These two are members of the Vexos." Mira explained. "The muscular one is Volt, who uses Haos bakugan. The shortie's Lync; he's a Ventus brawler yet he's a total weasel."

"And they're scary!" Baron added, shuddering at the thought.

"Hey! Enough talk!" The muscular one, Volt, barked at them. "You all kids must be intruders, trying to free your minty-haired friend here."

"Yeah! But if you're gonna free him, then you'll have to pass us first!" The pink-haired, short guy, Lync, piped up as he sneered. Then he and Volt took out some sort of flat equipment and attached them on their wrists. "Ya gonna brawl or ya chicken?"

"Hey, I think they're gonna actually gonna make us battle them.. do we have to do this?" Spencer wondered as he raised his eyebrow at the Vexos.

"Maybe, but pretty soon, I think we have no choice." Baron said.

"But we just can't battle them _all to ourselves_. We won't have time to save Ace!" Carly informed him.

"Hehe, good point.." Baron then turned to Spencer. "We'd better distract 'em by battling 'em so that the rest of us can save him!"

"Are ya sure about this?" Spencer asked.

"Totally!"

Spencer then stood up and in a determined voice, he yelled out, "OK! LET'S KICK THEIR BUTTS!". Baron stood up as well. He handed something to Spencer before they shouted out something and a rainbow, translucent, aurora-like thing surrounded them. Carly, Sam, and Freddie were about to say "What's going on?" when Mira suddenly grabbed their wrists and dragged them away from the scene, running straight ahead.

They were about 1/3 there to their destination as they came to a strange hi-tech machine in the center of a room. It had a touch screen, a keyboard, and pale rainbow energy veins as a design.

"Oh my gosh. What is this place?" Carly wondered in awe. From the looks of it, if you were to go farther to the lair, it gets more hi-techy.

"THE PLACE WHERE YOU'RE GONNA DIE IN DEFEAT! MUAHAHAHAHA!" An evil voice cackled, startling Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Mira. They turned around again to find a teenage guy with bloody red eyes and wildly untamed silvery hair. He also had a long tongue (like a lizard), fang-like teeth, and red manicured nails cut to a sharp point. Next to him was a tall woman with aqua blue short hair and matching blue eyes as well as red lips and a devious smile.

"Well, if it isn't the Bakugan Resistance and the iCarly gang." The woman sneered. "You may have gone that far but it's too bad that you won't make it to save your friends alive."

"HEHEHE! Hey Mylene! I think we should stop 'em, don't ya agree?" The wild-looking boy cackled with his tongue sticking out.

"Shadow, you may be a hyena but you got a point." The woman, Mylene, agreed. They both put on those strange wrist-thingys like the ones Volt and Lync had.

"Carly, Sam, Mira and I will hold them off! Just go!" Freddie told the 2 girls as he prepared to battle.

"Woah, woah, woah! You and me _battling them_?" Mira asked in shock and confusion. She shook her head. "You must be out of your mind, camera boy."

"I know! But it's just that-" He sighed. "Look, I would've helped them but you can't defeat them alone. Besides, Incariem and I need to try out this brawling thing.."

"Fine. But you need this." Mira then handed Freddie something before turning to Carly and Sam to say, "Just go already!"

Without saying anything else, Carly and Sam just nodded before running off, leaving Freddie and Mira alone with Shadow and Mylene.

As they ran, they were almost there to where Ace was. They came to this huge area with hexagons outlined with that same rainbow outline. They were not sure where they were but one thing for sure was that there were windows on the high walls. And there were people in there…

"So.. this is the so-called iCarly gang. I am honoured but I must tell you that you girls won't stay for long… if you are to be defeated by me."

Carly and Sam heard that strange voice and found the guy with the wavy blue hair and orange jacket… _crap, now Gus just caught them_!

"Aw man! Not this again! At this rate, we'll never save Ace in time!" Sam complained, but then realized something as she took out that same wrist-thingy (how the heck did she got it?) and attached it to her left wrist. "Carly, just go on without me!"

"What? No! Sam, we're best friends! You would never ditch me like that and-" Carly tried to reason.

"JUST SAVE HIM! Please." Sam just said. She gave a cold glare at Gus's direction before Carly decided to do this. All. On. Her. Own.

She ran and ran and ran. She came into the heart of the lair; a scientific lab with hi-tech computers, lasers, and other stuff that looked dangerous. Then she saw a mop of mint-green hair… but that wasn't a mop! That's Ace! But unfortunately, _Spectra_ was there with him…


	26. The moment when Nevel saw it

Carly gasped at the sight of that familiar masked teen strangling Ace with hi-tech handcuffs, thick rope, and for some random reason, duct tape.

"HEY! YOU'RE THAT SPECTRA GUY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ACE?" She yelled at him.

"Heh, he didn't do all of the handiwork, _I did it myself._" A strange mature-yet-robotic voice startled her. Carly turned to find another guy with them…. _Nevel. And he's freakin' evil _(and that kinda rhymed..).

"_Nevel_?" She gasped out in disbelief. She then turned to Spectra. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU IDIOT?"

"Oh, I did nothing." The masked guy said in an so-called innocent voice. "He just wanted to destroy that so-called iCarly and get rid of you and your so-called friends and your older brother… oh yeah, and the rest of the Resistance, too."

Carly went blank at first but then started to scream. "…wha…. WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING? YOU'RE SO MEAN, AND CRUEL, AND-"

"Oh, enough talk, Carly Shay. If you're going to talk to him like that, save it for the brawl." Nevel interrupted.

"Wait, brawl?" Her expression went from angry to confused as she heard the words.

"Yeah, you must have that bakugan with you-" Nevel cocked his head to Fluereon before continuing it with, "-therefore, if you're gonna get minty back, you won't battle Spectra, _you're going to have to battle me. If you win, you and the pathetic losers will have Ace back but if you lose, iCarly will finally fall down and you'll be my girlfriend forever._"

Carly's forehead started to sweat as she thought of what Nevel just said. I mean, c'mon, no one wants iCarly to be over! Also, Nevel's too young for her.. and he's jank. But if Ace is gonna be free, she'll have to at least try..

"Fine. C'mon, bring it!" Carly's voice managed to summon out, her hands making those 'come over here' gestures, like you would see in a real fight.

"Carly, are you sure about this?" Fluereon asked in concern. "You didn't do so good last time.."

"Well, I got no choice!" She tried to reason. "I got to-"

"WAIT!" Came Ace's voice. It turned out that he used his tongue to push the duct tape (which sealed his mouth) away. Now using his handcuffed hands, he dug for something in his pocket and with a surprisingly good throw, he tossed that similar wrist-thingy (but it was light blue and white) to Carly's direction. She managed to catch it.

"Ace, what the heck is this?" Carly asked the minty-haired guy.

"That's a gauntlet; if you're gonna battle, at least use that. It's for the ability cards and everything!" Ace managed to shout out before Spectra sealed the guy's mouth with duct tape again, followed by a couple swear words and a "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT!".

"O-k..?" She just said, uncertain. "How does this-?"

"GAUNTLET, POWER STRIKE!" A loud shout alarmed Carly; Nevel had just pressed the button on his own gauntlet and a neon crimson glow came out. Carly tried to follow, meekly saying "Gauntlet, Power Strike" as a neon blue glow also came out. At that very moment, the battle began…

Many battles later, it turned out that Nevel's surprisingly _hard to beat. _Carly found herself losing a few brawls more than she lost her PearPhone (which, by the way, she didn't lose) at school or something. Nevel's guardian bakugan was Pyrus and his (yes, this one has a gender!) name was Firtilus. But here's the thing, however, Firtilus was _not _a real bakugan, _it actually a mechanical bakugan_! It looked like a fox but more violent… and artificial. Also, Carly's Fluereon looked different than Carly thought; it did look like a fish, but it's actually A SERPENT.

"Aw man! I think I'm gonna lose! Ace is wrong, I'm not cut out on this brawling thing-" She thought frantically before a robotic growl and a shrill cry came from Fluereon.

"ABILITY ACTIVATE! TORRENTING FIRE TAILS!" Nevel cried out, activating an ability. Firtilus's tails began to light up on flames, spinning around like blades of a fan before the flames itself began to let go and hit Fluereon!

"STOP IT!" Carly screamed as her guardian bakugan was attacked once more with that ability. "STOP IT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT HE'S HURT?" As she kept hearing screams, she covered her ears just so she wouldn't hear them.

"Well, well, so you're being a coward even if you're an internet sensation. That is so pathetic." She then heard Spectra sneering… _and he's right in front of her_! He then got hold of Carly's arm tightly and pulled her closer. She tried to push away but she couldn't.

"Wh- what are you doing?" She trembled nervously.

She heard him chuckle in amusement as he said, "So dense, you are. But while your pathetic bakugan is busy with Nevel…" Then as he said that, he leaned over _to kiss Carly. Straight on the lips_! Carly struggled to push away as she felt hot breath on her mouth. I mean, she'd probably kissed a few guys and those kisses were sweet, but Spectra's somehow, isn't.

"That's it, Firtilus! Now let's- _what the hell_?" And then it happened; _Nevel saw Spectra kissing Carly. _His eyes of destruction were then replaced with betrayal and rage.

"SPECTRA, HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed violently. Spectra heard him and quickly parted away in shock, not realizing that Nevel saw them doing this.

"YOU BETRAYED ME! YOU REALLY BETRAYED ME!" Nevel cried out, tears forming and his eyes went all red and puffy. "_AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY_!"

There came a flash and a huge explosion. There was fire, chunks of metal, and a loud scream….

Carly opened one eye and saw that the room was in ruins. Spectra was nowhere in sight, Firtilus went back into his ball form, and Nevel…. _he passed out._ His outfit in shreds and his face streaked with dirt, grease, and sweat.

Sam, Freddie, Spencer, Baron, and Mira soon arrived, along with Spectorion, Incariem, Cayonstarr, Nemus (Baron's guardian bakugan), and Wilda (Mira's guardian bakugan). They managed to get rid of the handcuffs and they untied that ropes that Ace was trapped in. They also unpeeled off the duct tape so fast that at the moment, Ace screamed (manly, not girly). His guardian bakugan, Percival, sat on Ace's shoulder.

"Dude, what just happened?" Sam questioned to Carly.

"No idea, but all I know is that Nevel just went un-evil and tried to attack that Spectra guy." Carly explained.

"T-The other V-Vexos f-f-fled, too." Incariem pointed out, shivering at mentioning the Vexos.

"I know, but at least they won't interfere with us again." Freddie stated.

"Yeah," Carly managed to relax a little. Then she turned to Ace. "I'm just glad that you didn't really rape those people earlier."

"I agree, besides, Cecili would kill me if I- wait, _rape_? I DIDN'T RAPE THEM!" Ace then started to yell in total shock.

"If you.. didn't rape them.." Spencer slowly arranged the pieces together, word by word. "Then who did?"

As they were guessing out who the rapist was, they suddenly heard loud, maniacal laughing and screaming as police sirens began to wail.

"Um… remember what Demeter said about the hobo who once found this place?" Baron remembered nervously.

"..yeah?" Everyone else just said, uncertain. An awkward silence filled the room until they realized..

"IT'S THAT HOBO WHO'S BEEN RAPING THEM!"

"Then let's stop him." Ace decided, putting on his own gauntlet.

As they managed to get out of the secret lair and out of the Space Needle, they set off to fight off the hobo… with the bakugan.

**Eugene: **Ok, sorry that it wasn't much but I'm pretty sure it's ok. Anyway, I'm totally glad that it's over! *exhales breath* Oh yeah, since I'm done this… I'm just gonna put up this final note:

****~This is for Shunskitten as well as the Wellington family (including my ex-bf Shaun, Josh Brookton [Shauna's girlfriend], and Maria Mitchel [Shaun's current girlfriend]). These finished chappies are a totally early Christmas present for you all so please enjoy from the other side of America! XD~****

And this is from the brawlers, the iCarly gang, and me (I'm alone though.. -.-)! LATERS! XD


End file.
